life goes on
by InesMarianne
Summary: Su sonrisa se borró tras la pérdida de la persona que más quería, perdiendo en el mismo instante sus ganas de vivir, pero un encuentro afortunado los unirá, podrá él, ¿Hacer que quiera continuar con su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

\- Hablan

\- _Recuerdos_

\- _"pensamientos"_

 ** _OooOOooOOooOOooO_**

 ** _Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el jardín mirando el cielo, pero parecía que comenzaba a caer el atardecer sobre la ciudad, su largo y lacio cabello naranja era mecido por el viento, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol de esa tarde. Volvió abrir sus ojos y miro el lienzo a medio pintar frente a ella, un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver aquel paisaje sombrío que había plasmado, la luna a medio pintar, los árboles secos y el lago cubierto por una pequeña neblina que apenas y lograba terminar. Dejo el pincel sobre la pequeña mesita junto a ella.

Nuevamente había iniciado algo pero la inspiración la dejaba cuando pensaba que lograría una obra nueva completa. Miro sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre la manta verde que reposaba sobre sus piernas, observo a todos lados, pero nadie estaba cerca. Se sujetó con fuerza a la silla donde se mantenía sentada, uso todas sus fuerzas tratando de levantarse de su ella. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, sin embargo, la misma sonrisa desapareció al sentir sus fuerzas fallarle. Cerró sus ojos al caer de las sillas, el lienzo frente a ella cayó sobre su cuerpo, al instante que trato de sujetarse para no caer.

\- Inútil. – Susurro para sí misma, golpeo con fuerza el suelo sin importarle hacerse daño en el proceso. - ¡Porque no puedo!

\- No eres inútil. – Mordió su labio al escuchar la suave voz de una mujer. Sintió como los brazos de aquella mujer la rodeaban y le ayudaban a levantarse. – Orihime, porque sigues intentándolo sola, yo puedo ayudarte.

\- Lo siento mamá. – Murmuro avergonzada de que nuevamente tuviera que ser ayudada. – Quiero intentarlo cada vez que puedo, pero mis piernas no tienen fuerza.

\- El medico dijo que si sigues con la terapia volverás a caminar. – Sonrió sintiendo como acariciaba su mejilla. Miro a su madre, sus ojos grises un poco más oscuros que los suyos, su cabello naranja ondulado, su piel blanca, tan parecida era a su progenitora, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No mamá. – Dijo dándole una leve sonrisa. – Simplemente miraba tu parecido conmigo.

\- Nos parecemos físicamente, pero tienes la fuerza de Gin. – Murmuro su madre orgullosa. Orihime rompió a reír al escuchar las palabras de su madre. –

\- ¿Cuándo volverá papá?

\- Lo más seguro que la próxima semana. – Asintió al oír a su madre, quien comenzó a recoger sus cosas, la menor extendió sus brazos dispuesta sujetar las cosas. – Creo que deberías volver a la escuela.

\- … - Inoue apretó con fuerza su lienzo al escuchar aquello. – No quiero.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Inoue permaneció en silencio simplemente sintiendo como su madre empujaba la silla de ruedas, quería ir a su instituto, mirar aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos, saber de todos aquellos que esperaba ver haciéndole una simple visita, pero nada de eso ocurrió desde aquel fatídico día.

\- Orihime, debes continuar tu vida sin importar lo que pase. – Miro a su madre, quien observaba una fotografía sobre una pequeña mesa en la sala. – Él hubiera querido que hicieras eso mi niña.

\- Sora… - Bajo la cabeza sintiendo de nuevo la culpa. – Me llevarías a mi habitación, por favor.

Rangiku asintió. Tomo las cosas de su hija dejándolas sobre unas de las mesas y como pudo la sostuvo, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Sentía que su hija sufría por la sencilla razón de volver a su vida y no tener a la persona que era su ejemplo a seguir desde niña, la tristeza la embargaba al pensar en su hijo mayor y su pequeña hija, en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza al sentir los dedos de su hija quitar las lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos. Miro a Orihime, quien trataba de sonreírle, sin mucho éxito.

\- Estoy bien. – Susurro, aun sabiendo que su hija no confiaba en su palabra, ambas se conocían perfectamente para saber cuándo alguna de ellas estaba mintiendo sobre lo que sentía. – Estaré bien, confía en mí.

\- Mamá, ¿me odias?

Aquella simple pregunta la sorprendió, no comprendía porque su pequeña hija le hacia esa pregunta. Dejo a Inoue en su cama con cuidado.

\- No te odio, ¿Por qué debería odiarte?

\- Sora murió por mi culpa.

Rangiku al oír su frase, su expresión paso de la sorpresa a volverse serio, tomo asiento en la cama de su hija y tomando su mano, apretándola levemente.

\- Orihime, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, pudo pasar estando tu hermano conmigo o con tu padre.

Inoue giro el rostro a un lado negándose a mirar a su madre a los ojos.

\- Deja de culparte por eso, nadie lo hace, solo tú te culpas y te castigas negándote a vivir de nuevo tu vida.

\- Lo sé, pensare si vuelvo a clases, lo prometo.

Rangiku asintió. Beso la frente de su hija y salió de la habitación dejándola descansar. Por su parte, Inoue solo cerro los ojos recordando aquella noche, recordando el daño que le había causado a todos por su imprudencia, por no haber sido más sensata y obedecer a su hermano mayor.

 _Observo nuevamente el reloj, faltaba poco para las nueve de la noche y ella seguía en una pequeña banca del parque esperando que sus amigas fueran por ella para ir a ese concierto que tanto la emocionaba, sus padres nunca la abrían dejado ir, pero esa noche pudo burlarse de ellos y escaparse. Dudo varias veces de hacerlo, pero al final su mejor amiga; Rukia, la había convencido de que lo hiciera, sería la primera vez que aquel grupo de rock tocaría en su ciudad y tendría la oportunidad de verlos, ni siquiera había sido sincera con su hermano. Suspiro cansada, el concierto iniciaría en 30 min., aun Rukia no aparecía con las entradas, se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, hacia frio y se sentía temerosa al estar en ese sitio completamente sola._

 _\- Orihime. – Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al oír la voz de un hombre justo tras suyo. Se giró lentamente para enfrentarse con él. – Eres tan predecible._

 _\- ¡Sora no te enojes! Yo solo quería…deseaba… ¡Te juro que iba a regresar temprano!_

 _La risa de su hermano logro confundirla._

 _\- Regresemos a casa hermanita, si nuestros padres se enteran estarás en problemas._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Quiero ir al concierto! Por favor Sora._

 _\- Orihime, mañana hay escuelas y sabes que esos sitios se vuelven peligrosos para niñas como tú._

 _\- Pero… - Bajo la mirada entristecida. – Sora, si me llevas limpiare tu habitación por dos meses._

 _\- No, mejor regresemos a casa._

 _\- ¡Un año! – Grito, deseaba que aquello funcionara. – Por favor, solo un año, vamos solo una hora y volvemos a casa._

 _\- Esta bien, pero no te separaras de mí, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _\- Lo prometo. – Se abrazó a su hermano. Ambos iniciaron su camino hacia el estadio donde se realizaría el evento, Inoue se apartó de su hermano y comenzó a correr, el tictac del reloj la desesperaba, su hermano la seguía de cerca lo sabía. Miro a los lados fijándose de que no hubiera carros cerca, dio un paso aventurándose a cruzar la calle, pero en ese instante unos faros se encendieron y el rechinar de unos neumáticos en la carretera la sorprendió, cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto, en ese momento solo sintió alguien abrazándola y como su cuerpo se precipitaba contra el suelo._

Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar aquel momento, había perdido a su hermano por un simple capricho, además de eso la posibilidad de caminar nuevamente. Abrazo fuertemente su osito contra su pecho, sentía que el dolor la asfixiaba impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. El simple hecho de recordar cada detalle sobre esa noche la destruía, pero lo que más le destruía era el recordar la pérdida de su hermano mayor.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _OooOOooOOooOOooO_**

Bien, hola jeje

Esta es la segunda historia que me atrevo a escribir sobre bleach y dejarla en esta página.

Como ya dije los personas de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es 100% mia.

Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

\- Hablan

\- _Recuerdos_

\- _"pensamientos"_

 ** _OooOOooOOooOOooO_**

 ** _Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Allí estaba de nuevo, en medio de un salón lleno de estudiantes que la miraban y murmuraban sobre su condición, en esos momentos se sentía como un animal de circo o un simple payaso que daba diversión a los demás. Apretó con fuerza su falda, estaba nerviosa, y tenía miedo, Rukia la había visto llegar y simplemente le dio la espalda comenzando a reír, la persona que consideraba su mejor amiga nuevamente le daba la espalda, aunque en el fondo quería pensar que no era así, que su amiga solamente no sabía cómo hablarle. Suspiro, ya presentía que sería un largo día y ni bien eran las ocho de la mañana, quería regresar a casa, refugiarse en los brazos de su madre. Pero lo había prometido, tratar de volver a la vida que tenía antes del accidente.

Alzo el rostro con su típica sonrisa tímida, no quería demostrar que le afectaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- ¿Eres tú, Orihime? – Se sorprendió al escuchar que la llamaban, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, aquel joven de cabello azulino podía verse como alguien de su edad, pero la verdad, era mucho mayor. –

\- Profesor Grimmjow. – Dijo su nombre sin negarse a dejar de sonreírle, aquel profesor fue de los pocos amigos que había tenido su hermano mayor el tiempo que estuvo dando clases en el instituto. – Me alegra verlo de nuevo.

\- Tu madre me llamo, dijo que pronto regresarías a clases, pero no creí que por pronto se refería de un día a otro. – Dicho aquellas palabras el peliazul se alejó de ella, si aquel hombre no decía mucho y cuando lo hacía siempre estaba enojado, y en otras ocasiones solo desea molestar a sus compañeros, a pesar de todo eso era un excelente profesor de educación física, aunque no comprendía del todo que hacia visitando el aula de literatura. - ¡Silencio mocosos!

 _"Allí estaba su actitud de mandón"._ Pensó la joven sonriendo nerviosa por ver a sus compañeros sentarse y dejar de hablar, parecía que el solo hecho de que aquel hombre hablara con autoridad frente a ellos era como estar escuchando las ordenes de un general del ejército. Una idea cruzo su cabeza, dibujar al profesor en la clase de artes como un general con aspecto de T-rex, quizás a su madre le iba a parecer gracioso y a su padre igual. Estaba decidida, pintaría a su profesor como un T-rex con insignias de reconocimiento al mérito. Sin dejar de imaginar a su profesor de aquella forma tan única, miro al frente.

\- Como deben saber la señorita Orihime hoy se reincorpora a clases, espero no armen de eso un chisme. – Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí. – Dicho esto, hoy llegara un nuevo profesor, es algo cabeza hueca, pero espe…

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin dejarlo acabar su frase. En la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto, vestía una camisa de mangas largas blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, la cual remarcaba sus pectorales y músculos de sus brazos, una corbata negra que hacia juego con su pantalón oscuro. Su cabello naranja se notaba desarreglado, dándole un toque rebelde. El pelinaranja camino a paso firme hacia Grimmjow, quien solo sonreía de oreja a oreja demostrando que no le inquietaba su presencia, el recién llegado lo tomo de la camisa alzándolo un poco, demostrando así su fuerza.

\- Maldito idiota. – Gruño al mismo instante que lo soltaba haciendo que cayera justo sobre el escritorio, los alumnos miraban con curiosidad la escena, pues nunca dos profesores se habían comportado así. – Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, hermano de este idiota que ven aquí. – Señalo a Grimmjow, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con desagrado pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa burlona. – Desde hoy seré su profesor de literatura.

\- No se dejen engañar por su apariencia, Ichigo es un ogro en su materia. – El pelinaranja lo observo de reojo con enojo. – Vale me largo.

\- Sería bueno. – Murmuro. – Ignorando todo lo dicho por el profesor Grimmjow, solo tengo dos reglas en mi clase; - Los alumnos observaron con curiosidad como tomaba un marcador, comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón. – No acepto que se comporten como payasos en mi clase, el que lo haga se larga, segundo mucho menos me gustan las excusas cada vez que lleguen tarde o no quieran que se haga un examen, si llegan tarde o no desean hacer el examen se pueden ir a sus casas. espero que se comporten a la altura de la edad que tienen, porque ya no son niños para andar jugando en el salón.

La mirada de Ichigo recorrió el salón, tenía la impresión de que aquellos jóvenes no serían del todo fáciles, al verlo a cada uno podía darse cuenta que eran del tipo de niños ricos que pensaban el mundo estaba a sus pies, sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en la esquina más alejada del salón, cerca de la ventana se encontraba Orihime sonriendo mientras veía hacia afuera, el actuar de la pelinaranja lo enojo.

\- Usted la que está al final de la última fila. – Todos voltearon para mirar a Orihime, quien se había sorprendido y miraba al profesor confundida. – De pie.

La joven bajo el rostro, aquello era algo que no podía hacer.

\- ¿Acaso no escucho? – Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar por la escena que se daba frente a sus ojos. – Dije que se levante.

\- N-No puedo profesor. – Ichigo arqueo una ceja confundido por su respuesta. –

\- Claro que puede, levántese. – Ichigo se cruzó de brazos esperando que obedeciera su orden, pero Orihime nuevamente repitió que no podía levantarse, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar pequeñas risas y comentarios sobre ella. Tomando coraje se sujetó con fuerza de su mesa, tratando de levantarse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, acabo cayendo nuevamente sobre su silla. –

\- Ella no puede caminar profesor. – Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar la información que le daba una de sus alumnas. Sintiéndose culpable, se acercó hacia Orihime, quien solamente miraba su libreta, ocultando sus ojos con su fleco, no quería que la vieran llorar, no quería llorar, pero aquel momento le parecía humillante. Ichigo se detuvo al darse cuenta que la joven estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, deseo golpearse al no haber notado eso desde un principio. Golpeo con su marcador el pupitre de la joven llamando su atención.

\- Preste atención a la clase e ignore a sus compañeros, nadie además de usted es capaz de entender su propio dolor. – Con sorpresa miro al profesor, pero Ichigo ya le había dado la espalda. – Muy bien clase, les explicare como evaluaremos durante el año escolar.

Orihime no perdía de vista aquel hombre, le parecía frio, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ocultaba el calor humano que una vez tuvo. Quizás después de lo ocurrido debería sentir resentimiento hacia él, pero eso era algo que no podía, el profesor no la conocía para saber sobre su situación actual. En el fondo aquel hombre quizás tenía mucho en común con ella o tal vez no, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, pues él le había dicho algo que espero oír de muchos otros; "nadie además de usted es capaz de entender su propio dolor."

La mirada de la joven pelinaranja se encontró con la de su profesor, quien por un instante se detuvo al seguir dando su explicación por presenciar la sonrisa que la joven le daba Orihime, pero todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Rukia, quien desde el primer momento que vio a Ichigo se había propuesto conquistarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _OooOOooOOooOOooO_**

Hola, feliz año nuevo a todos :D

Paso a dejar la continuación de esta pequeña historia.

espero sea de su agrado el capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente. Dudas y sugerencias son aceptadas.

Hasta la luego :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

\- Hablan

\- _Recuerdos_

 _\- "Pensamientos"_

 _ **oOOooOOOooOOooOOo**_

 _ **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ella era la envidia del instituto, lindos ojos, cuerpo de muñeca, no tenía los mejores atributos pero los hacia resaltar, provenía de una familia poderosa e influyente, toda una niña rica de sociedad, los chicos babeaban por donde caminaba, además de eso era la nueva líder del equipo de porristas y la número uno en clases o al menos así era ahora, pero nunca fue así.

Rukia Kuchiki siempre había vivido bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor, quien era el favorito de la familia, el número uno en lo que se proponía, ella siempre había deseado ser como su hermano, tenía amigos que la apoyaban y ayudaban, pero cuando llego a ese instituto su encanto, como ella misma lo llamaba se vio opacado por una chica que nunca buscaba ser la mejor, solamente era ella misma y eso la hacía brillar con luz propia y ser querida por todo. Orihime, era la mejor en clases, a pesar de su vergüenza era al líder de las porristas, era amigable con los profesores y los alumnos, le gustaba ayudar a los demás sin que se lo pidieran, no buscaba nada a cambio, solo lo hacía porque era su naturaleza, pero ella, a ella todo eso le enfurecía, le enojaba que aquella joven lograra las cosas que ella no podía lograr ya en ese nuevo sitio.

Solo por interés se volvió su amiga, entro a su círculo de amigos, se volvió su confidente, poco a poco su envidia fue creciendo al ver lo amada que era por sus padres y hermano, su hermano, aquel chico de cabello oscuro le gustaba, le encantaba pero siempre le ignoraba, la despreciaba.

Había sido esa noche que deseo darle un susto a la joven de cabellos naranja, pero el destino había sido cruel y fue Sora quien termino recibiendo la peor parte de su broma el impacto de su auto en medio del estacionamiento le arranco la vida y a su hermana le quito la posibilidad de caminar nuevamente , quiso volver y ayudar pero el miedo la paralizo y siguió su camino, tenía miedo, estaba fuera de sí al no saber qué hacer, muchas veces deseo decir la verdad, pero cuando su teléfono sonó informándole la noticia prefirió no decir nada, no iría al cárcel, todos verían eso como un accidente nada más y ella estaría libre de culpas, además podía aprovechar la oportunidad y tener a todos a sus pies. Tomo todo lo que Orihime amaba, a su novio Ulquiorra, su lugar con las porristas, ser la favorita de los maestros, lo tenía todo, pero aun así aquella joven había regresado y de nuevo la atención estaba sobre ella, para su mala suerte había notado que aquel profesor también parecía atraído por esa sonrisa tonta que poseía la joven, sonrisa que a ella le enfurecía.

¿Rukia? – Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar que la llamaban, frente a ella estaba la causante de su enojo matutino, Orihime Inoue. –

¿Qué quieres? – No pudo ocultar su enojo al verla frente a ella, al escuchar su voz llamándole. Allí estaba, Orihime con su timidez como si temiera decir algo. – No tengo tiempo para ti.

¿Qué te hice de malo? – Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al escuchar esa pregunta, acaso la había visto esa noche, acaso le reclamaría o la demandaría. – Éramos amigas, ¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¿Por qué intentaste matarme? ¡Mataste a Sora!

Cállate… - Retrocedió asustada. – Fue un accidente, yo no…no fue así…tu mientes. ¡Cállate!

¡Asesina! - los alumnos la miraban, la señalaban le gritaban que era una asesina, que pagaría el daño que había hecho, cubrió sus oídos con sus manos negando con su cabeza, susurrando que fue un accidente, que no quería matarlo, solo quería asustar a Orihime, que él no debía estar allí, pero ellos no dejaban de gritarle: Asesina.

Despertó sudando frio, solo había sido un mal sueño, un sueño que temía se hiciera realidad. Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, nadie sabía lo sucedió, estaba a salvo o al menos eso quería creer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ooOOooOOOooOOoo_**

Despues de mucho tiempo paso a dejar la continuación.


End file.
